Life
by Carcan
Summary: The birth of Fabray Baby no.3 and all that it entails. One-shot set in 'The Plan' verse.


**A/N: Hey guys, I have had a few requests to return to 'The Plan' verse and inspiration hit, so I decided to jot it down for you all to enjoy.**

**I just want to say a big thank you to all of you for supporting this verse...it was my first baby and will always hold a special place in my heart and it makes me so happy that you are enjoying it. Please take the birth of Fabray baby No.3 as a dedication to you all :).**

**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

* * *

**Life**

Rachel huffed in frustration, glaring angrily at a blissfully snoring Quinn sleeping next to her. It didn't seem very fair to her that her loving wife got to get a wonderful night's sleep while she rolled around in continual discomfort. A lesser woman would have done something about it. Like, oh I don't know, hitting her until she woke up. But as much as she wanted to, and she really did, she knew it would serve them no good for both of them to be miserable. Especially when they had 7 year old twins to raise, they couldn't afford for both of them to have short tempers and absolutely no patience due to exhaustion.

Staring down at her extended stomach, she felt tears well up in her eyes… Why didn't she want to come out!? Their experiences while being pregnant with the twins had prepared them for all possible scenarios and then in true Rachel Fabray fashion had created contingency plans 'just in case'. They just absolutely did not want anything to take them by surprise like the first time around.

One thing that they didn't even consider, which was actually really silly considering who her momma was, was the likelihood that their daughter was going to want to make a grand entrance and arrive fashionably late to the ball.

They had basically convinced themselves that she was going to be just like her older siblings and grace them with her presence early. Yet, here she lay two weeks late and beyond agitated.

Wincing, she shifted slightly to find a more comfortable position. Her hand taking up residence on the side of her bump, rubbing soothingly as her little girl delivered a solid warning shot to her kidneys, clearly upset with their current position and wanting to try a new one.

They had tried every safe natural remedy under the sun to induce labour and still nothing. Their youngest clearly had a stubborn streak a mile wide and absolutely no desire to budge.

Quinn, ever the trooper, had been gung ho to try anything and participate in any way she could to help bring their daughter into the world.

They'd initially tried to jostle her loose through dancing, walking and taking evening drives. They had turned into wonderful bonding experiences, with the twins absolutely loving the impromptu dance parties and car rides, but had failed completely at inducing labour.

After that they had resorted to trying to induce contractions. They were eating spicy food every night, once the twins had gone to bed Quinn would spend hours massaging her breasts in an attempt to stimulate her nipples… and then there was sex.

Rachel tilted her head to look at her wife, naked torso completely on display as she slept, absolutely dead to the world. She had never thought she would ever see the day when Quinn would be reluctant to engage in sex, usually all she would have to do was flutter her eyelids and she would drop trow. But lately she had driven her wife to almost completely fear sex. You see, the blonde had initially tried to make her feel desirable and wanted. She knew that ultimately the sex was for a purpose, but couldn't see why they couldn't get some enjoyment out of it anyway… Only the brunette didn't see it that way, she was in discomfort 24 hours a day and just wanted her daughter out. This wasn't about making love for her, she didn't have the patience for that. In her mind Quinn had a job to do and she wanted her to get it done. No foreplay, no cuddling…just sex.

The sad thing was she couldn't even really bring herself to feel guilty about it. Every time she felt a modicum of guilt upon noticing Quinn's hesitance to come to bed or to do as she asked and 'just stick it in and get it over with,' their daughter would rest on her bladder or kick her in the kidney and she would shift back to agitated once more. Rachel brushed sweat dampened locks off her wife's forehead, she would make it up to her once their offspring made her presence.

Rachel patted her stomach, smiling adoringly when she felt the returning thump against her palm. "Hi sweetheart," she whispered softly, "I think it's time for you to come out now. Mama and I are really excited to meet you."

She lingered for a moment, all movement seizing on both her and the baby's parts as she waited to see if her daughter would heed her advice. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the thought, her hand resumed it's motion, as if asking would succeed where all else had failed. Shaking her head, she sunk back into her pillows and shut her eyes, finally comfortable enough to drift off to sleep when two hard kicks had her seated in bed with a wince.

Rachel's eyes drifted to her stomach, a look of awe and disbelief on her face… that couldn't possibly have worked right? Cradling her stomach gently, she patted it lightly, "Peanut, did you just…" A low groan ripped from her throat as another sharp, well placed kick was delivered. Breathing deeply through the pain, she felt a trickle down her thighs and fear immediately settled in her gut. Her water had just broken and now she wasn't so sure if she was ready for this. It had been 7 years since she had last done this and she didn't really even have to do much then… What if she had forgotten how? What if she messed up?

Shaking her head emphatically, Rachel crossed her legs. Nope, it wasn't happening, their daughter had been happy in there once she could get happy in there again. Rubbing her stomach soothingly, she exhaled shakily, "Momma's sorry honey. Please don't feel pressured by my request. You can stay in there as long as you like and come out when you're ready and of your own accord okay?"

Trembling, Rachel slowly lay back down, eyes clenched tightly shut. She wasn't stupid, she was just in denial…believing it wasn't happening made it true right?

Maybe she had just peed herself. It definitely was a plausible option, after all it had happened while she was pregnant with the twins and the baby had been sitting on her bladder and awful lot lately. Nodding her head, she relaxed slightly…yeah, now that she thought about it that is exactly what had happened. Peanut had kicked her in the bladder and she lost control and peed. She wasn't in labour; it was just a normal bodily function, absolutely no reason to be worried at all.

Lulled into a false sense of security by her own thoughts and the settling of their daughter, the next set of contractions took her somewhat by surprise, tearing an anguished groan from her throat…Yip, she was definitely in labour.

Stretching out, she gripped Quinn's arm, buckling down as she breathed through the intense shooting pain. "Quinn," she hissed, shaking the blonde roughly, "Quinn wake up!"

Quinn grumbled sleepily, lifting her arm in an attempt to knock Rachel's incessant grip loose. She was exhausted, there was absolutely no physical way she could 'get up' and have sex with her wife right now. She had done it every other night this week, surely that granted her some sort of reprieve.

"Quinn," She whispered shakily, contraction having passed and fear having returned ten-fold. "Sweetheart it's time."

"What time?" Quinn murmured, disorientated, eyes still closed as she drifted between wakefulness and sleep.

Rachel rolled her eyes exasperatedly. A situation of this magnitude arises and now her usually sharp as wit wife chooses to be obtuse…she honestly couldn't have picked a better time if she tried. "What time do you think Quinn?" she scolded irritably, shoving the blonde, "I'm in labour."

It took Quinn's sleep addled brain a few seconds to process Rachel's explanation before her eyes were popping open and she was jolting up and to her wife's side, "Are you sure? Are you in any pain? How long has it been?" she rattled nervously, one hand resting on her wife's belly while the other brushed loose strands off her forehead.

Rachel nodded, leaning into Quinn's warm hand. A feeling of calm overtaking her now that Quinn was awake and attentive. Her wife just had a way about her that made everything seem less dire. She didn't have to worry anymore because she knew they were in good hands, Quinn wouldn't ever let anything happen to them.

"Yes, Yes and only about 15 minutes," she responded, eyes looking on frazzled hazel. "I think we need to go to the hospital."

Quinn nodded, dropping a few quick pecks to the brunette's lips as she was getting up, leaning down to repeat the process on Rachel's belly before finally managing to tear herself away completely. "I'm going to go and get the twins up, okay? Then I'll come right back here to help you get ready," she fired rapidly, turning and jogging out the door without waiting for a response.

"Quinn!" Rachel called, chortling in amusement

It was only split seconds before the blonde reappeared in the doorway, a look of concern gracing her features as she made her way back over to the bed," What?" she questioned, giving her wife a once over, "What is it? Are you having another contraction?"

Rachel smiled, "No," she shook her head, "I'm okay." She grabbed Quinn's hand and settled it on her baby bump, "We are both okay…What isn't okay," she drawled, brow quirked in amusement as she openly perused her wife's body, "is you running out here naked to wake the twins. Perhaps clothing is in order; after all we don't want to give them a heart attack at such a young age."

Following her wife's line of sight, she smiled bashfully and nodded her head. She was just so anxious and excited about being in labour and the fact that the baby was actually finally coming that everything else fell to the wayside…including the fact that she was naked and needed to be clothed to leave the house.

She inhaled deeply, composing herself. She absolutely could not afford to lose her cool right now; her family needed her in tip top shape and firing on all cylinders…even if it was only 3am.

"You're probably right," she mused, kissing Rachel sweetly before standing and walking over to the closet to get clothes for both of them to wear.

Rachel watched as Quinn flit around the room as she changed, the distraction as well as her Lamaze breathing assisting her in coping with the more mild contractions. "Don't worry about underwear for me," she ground out, gripping the sheet tightly as another more significant pain ripped through her.

Quickly making her way back over to the bed, Quinn dropped the diva's clothes and crawled in behind her. Immediately grabbing both her hands, "You're doing great baby," she coached. "Just breathe through it okay? Deep even breaths," she cooed, kissing her wife's temple, "It'll pass soon."

The brunette focussed on the soft husk of Quinn's voice until the pain subsided completely, sagging back against her wife in relief. "I really think we need to get to the hospital, the sooner the better," she panted but made no attempt to heed her own advice and move.

Quinn nodded, gently assisting Rachel into a seated position so she could slide out from behind her, piling some pillows in place of her body for the brunette to lean against. "Okay," she stated, "I'm going to wake the twins so we can get going." She scrutinized Rachel carefully, checking for any sign of discomfort or stress that would keep her right where she was, frowning at how tired her wife looked, "Would you like me to help you get dressed first?" she asked, willing to do just about anything to make things easier on the brunette.

Rachel stopped fidgeting in attempt to get comfortable and slowly turned towards Quinn, fixing her with a firm glare. Her nostrils flaring in irritation at the nerve of her wife, "No I do not need your help!" She exclaimed," I'm in labour Quinn. Not an invalid."

Quinn held her hands up in placation; her wife's mood swings already giving her whiplash…Rachel never had been able to handle pain well. "Okay," she murmured soothingly, backing away slowly, "I'll come back and get you once the twins are ready." She offered a timid smile before turning and exiting the room.

Rachel grumbled as she stretched for the shirt and pants Quinn had bought her. She had a point to prove now, she was determined to be completely dressed and ready by the time the blonde came back to fetch her.

* * *

Quinn padded quietly into Hunter's room first, knowing that he would be the more easily awoken of the pair. Walking over to the bed, she sat down softly, smiling adoringly at the little spikes of blonde hair that were peaking out above the duvet cover.

Ever so softly she gripped the covers and pulled them back, exposing her little boy In his entirety, his tiny toes immediately curling in protest to being uncovered.

"Hey bud," she whispered, rubbing his back, "it's time to get up."

Hunter moaned, blinking blearily as his mother tenderly coaxed him to wakefulness. "Mama?" he questioned confusedly, squinting tiredly up at her.

"Hi bud," she murmured, running her fingers through his locks, "Listen, I know it's early and mama's really sorry for having to wake you. But your baby sister has decided that now is the time she wants to be born and we need to get momma to the hospital."

Hunter's eyes brightened with awe, scrambling onto his knees in front of Quinn, "The baby is being born?" he asked, bouncing excitedly.

Quinn chuckled, lifting her son and standing him on the floor between her legs, "Yeah bud," she responded, "but we need to get momma to the hospital first so that the doctors can help her do that. So why don't you put your jacket and shoes on and go wait in the lounge, okay?"

Hunter nodded emphatically, smiling toothily at her, "I'm gonna be a big brotha."

"That you are bud," she grinned, dropping a kiss to his head as she stood. "I'll get your momma and your sister and meet you in the lounge in a few minutes, so don't take too long okay?"

Hunter gave a solemn shake of his head, a serious look on his face…he wouldn't let her down.

Quinn offered one last smile before turning and crossing the hall…now for Hannah. Opening the door quietly, she slowly made her way over to her princess, repeating the same process she had with Hunter and pulling the duvet cover back. "Time to get up beautiful," she cooed, rubbing her daughter's back, gently trying to nudge her into wakefulness.

"No mama," Hannah whimpered stubbornly, wriggling away from her mother and turning to face the wall, "I'm sleepy still."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics. Stretching out, she grasped her wife's perfect miniature around her waist, tugging her back towards her and lifting the clearly unhappy child into her lap. Quinn placed a series of kisses on her cranky daughter's head…even after all these years the little brunette still hated to be woken up. "I know you're still tired princess and mama's sorry for having to wake you, but your little sister wants to be born now and we need to get momma to the hospital."

Hannah whined grumpily, snuggling her head into the crook of her mama's neck, "Can't you ask her to wait til morning, like you tell Hunter and I to wait til after dinner to play with our toys?"

Quinn chuckled at her daughter's seemingly perfect solution to the problem. Her innocence and lack of understanding of what the pregnancy and baby's birth actually entailed shining through with that statement. The twins were only 7 years old after all. The only thing that they had truly been able to grasp was that they were going to have a baby sister and that momma was keeping her safe in her belly until she was ready to come out and meet everybody. Everything else was just too complicated for them to comprehend. Needless to say, it made absolutely perfect sense to the lawyer that Hannah would think that the baby would listen to a simple reprimand, like she and Hunter do, and decide to be born at a more suitable time for everyone.

"Unfortunately it's not that easy kid," Quinn mused, sitting Hannah up properly before she could drift off to sleep once more. "Remember how when we told you that when the baby was ready to be born momma was going to be sore, but that you shouldn't be scared because it wasn't due to momma being hurt by the baby, it was just her body adjusting so the baby could come out?"

"Yeah," Hannah mumbled quietly, not quite sure what this had to do with anything.

"Well momma's body can't just stop adjusting because we ask the baby to wait a little longer," Quinn explained, ducking to meet her daughter's sleepy gaze. "The baby has decided it's coming now and nobody can stop it."

Hannah grumped, eyes glistening with tears of frustration and exhaustion, "But I'm tired mama," she pleaded, exhaling shakily as she fought the urge to cry.

"I know you are sweetheart," she cooed, hugging the petite girl tightly to her chest, "and I promise you can sleep at the hospital with your grannies and grandpas." She brushed a fallen tear from her little girl's cheek, smiling sympathetically at her plight, "But right now I need for you to be a big girl for your momma and little sister and get up okay? We need to get them to the hospital so the doctors can help momma bring your sister into the world safely. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Hannah gave a short nod of her head, directing a watery smile at her mother.

"Good girl," Quinn praised, kissing Hannah's head before standing and lowering her to her feet, "I'm going to go and get momma okay? You grab your jacket and put your shoes on and then go wait in the lounge with your brother. Momma and I will be there soon."

"Okay," Hannah stated, already bending to get her shoes, "Mama?"

"Yeah Princess?" Quinn replied as she walked towards the door.

"Do we really get to meet the baby today?" she asked, voice tinged with hopeful excitement.

Quinn nodded, a beaming smile blossoming on her face at the mere thought of it, "We sure do beautiful," she breathed.

A smile tugged at Hannah's lips, "That's good, cos we've been waiting a long time to meet her."

"Well only a little longer now," Quinn concluded. "Now stop delaying…get your jacket and get to the lounge," she demanded playfully.

Hannah saluted like Hunter had shown her, running over to the cupboard to grab her jacket and then right past her mother and out the door, dodging her mother's swatting hand like a professional.

Quinn grinned, watching her little girl disappear around the corner before turning and heading back in the direction of her room, bracing herself for whatever version of her wife that lay in wait in the lion's den.

Opening the door tentatively, she was met by the sight of her wife sitting on the Kist at the end of the bed with the hospital bag at her feet, arms folded and a smug smile plastered on her face. Looking every bit the victor to a game Quinn had no idea she was partaking in.

"So what do you have to say for yourself now Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel sassed, eyebrow arched in challenge as she stared down the approaching blonde.

Quinn smiled tenderly, refusing to rise to the bait as she lowered herself to her knees and scooted between Rachel's legs, "I say, I love you," she murmured soothingly, hoping to calm her wife's ire. "I say, thank you for giving me two, soon to be three, wonderful children." She kissed Rachel's stomach and then her lips, "I say…I'm sorry for treating you like the precious gem that you are." She cradled her wife's face between her hands, pecking her forehead, "But you need to understand that I'm _always_ going to want to protect you and the kids Rach," she stated emphatically, "heck I would swaddle you all in cotton if I thought it would help protect you from hurt."

Rachel smiled at the blonde's quirk, gripping Quinn's shirt as she melted under the blonde's words and in her embrace, until she was nothing more than a big ball of loved-up mush.

Quinn lathed Rachel's face in kisses, pecking both eye lids, cheeks, nose and finally mouth. "I'm sorry if I went a bit overboard earlier baby. But I'm just really excited, I want to be involved and help in whatever way I can to make this all easier for you…," she dropped her gaze, "and I guess that sometimes manifests itself in me being a little overbearing."

Rachel shook her head, "No," Rachel admonished, "I was being a bitch, you were wonderful."

Quinn shrugged, "You're in labour with our youngest child, you're allowed to be a bit…" she paused, not sure how well her calling Rachel a bitch was going to go down…even if her wife _had _said it first, "frustrated."

Rachel's chuckle at her wife's carefully chosen turn of phrase quickly morphed into a wince as she was hit with another contraction, immediately clutching at her side as she attempted to breathe through the pain. "Yeah well," she moaned, "with how hard your daughter is kicking me, it's lucky I haven't caused you serious bodily harm by now."

"Yeah?" Quinn enquired, wincing in sympathy as Rachel cringed in pain once more, "Is it really that bad?"

Rachel nodded, slumping against Quinn, seeking comfort while she waited for the worst to pass, "she's giving the twins a run for their money," she hissed, "and there were two of them!"

Quinn hummed in acknowledgment, massaging Rachel's belly as best she could in their awkward position, "Well it sounds to me like she's super eager to get out after being in here for so long." She patted Rachel's distended tummy, "and we should probably help her and you with that by getting to the hospital a.s.a.p."

Panting against Quinn's neck, Rachel nodded, "I really, really like that idea."

"Okay," Quinn eased, moving to a standing position and taking Rachel with her, "do you want to walk or would you like me to carry you?" She asked, whinging almost instantly when she realized her faux pas and immediately went to back track her statement, because of course a strong independent woman like Rachel would obviously not want to be carried, when…

"Could you please?" Rachel implored, tears glistening in her eyes as the fear and pain became prominent once more.

"Of course baby," Quinn murmured adoringly, kissing Rachel softly, "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Bending slightly, Quinn lifted the hospital bag onto her shoulder, fixing Rachel with an excited gaze, "Are you ready?"

Rachel bit her lip anxiously, giving a hesitant nod of her head, "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

Quinn smiled softly, dropping a tender, reassuring kiss to her wife's head hoping to assuage her apprehension. "You're going to do absolutely amazing baby and I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Rachel directed pleadingly hopeful eyes at the blonde, "Do you promise?"

"Yeah baby," Quinn bolstered, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "There is absolutely no where I would rather be than by your side watching our youngest be born okay?"

Rachel nodded with a sigh of relief, clutching tightly to Quinn's hips. Needing the physical contact to confirm that her wife…her rock, was indeed right there and wasn't going anywhere. "Okay," she sniffed, "Okay, but what about the twins? We can't just leave them in the waiting room to fend for themselves."

Wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders for stability, she hooked the other behind the woman's knees and scooped her up into her arms, swallowing the groan that threatened to spill from her lips. "You just focus on bringing that child into the world and let me worry about the rest alright?"

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, nuzzling her neck as they began to make their exit, "That really doesn't do much to comfort me," she murmured, tangling her fingers in Quinn's shirt.

"They'll be fine," Quinn reassured, "I'm calling our parents and Brit and San from the car. They'll meet us there and sit with the twins in the waiting room." She dropped a kiss to the brunette's head, smirking lightly, "Just relax, your lady has this all under control."

The brunette's lips quirked into a small smile, eyes slipping closed she let the unique scent that was her wife engulf and calm her as they rounded the corner into the lounge.

The twins, who had been seated on the couch, immediately got to their feet upon noticing them enter. Leaving his sister's side, Hunter took a few steps forward, brow furrowed in concern as he noticed his momma curled into his mama's arm, "Is she okay?" He asked, hands clenching at his sides, ready to 'handle' anyone who had dared to hurt his mother.

"I'm okay," Rachel answered, opening her eyes and offering a tight smile as she felt the beginning twinge of another contraction. "You're sister's just ready to be born that's all," she exhaled breathlessly, teeth clenched, "and momma's hurting a little."

Quinn instantly noticed the change in Rachel's behaviour, the brunette's face contorting into one of pure agony just before she buried it against her neck to hide her pain and muffle her moans from their kids in an attempt to save them from agonizing over this even more. Kissing her wife's head, she shifted her gently in her arms so she could more easily gesture for the kids to gather their things, "Come on guys, chop chop," she stated, "we need to get momma to the hospital."

Hannah immediately got to work gathering both her and her brother's things before coming to stand next to him, "we're ready."

"Good," Quinn praised, holding Rachel tightly against her as her wife whimpered quietly in pain. "Now I want you to hold hands, okay, because momma and I can't at the moment. You're going to stay together and listen to everything I tell you, understood?"

Both Hannah and Hunter nodded, helping each other to do up their jackets before clasping hands and staring up at Quinn, waiting for her next command.

Satisfied they were warm and paying attention, she tilted her head to the front door, "Let's go," she stated, waiting for the twins to go first so she could keep a careful eye on them.

With the help of the twins, Quinn was able to get Rachel out of the house with relative ease. For once grateful for the early hour when there was no surprise paparazzi hiding in the bushes, just hoping to catch a glimpse of the ever elusive Fabray family.

Lifting her head, Rachel cast a quick glance around, surveying the area for any spy lenses just as Quinn had. They had worked hard at maintaining a sense of normality and privacy for their kids and she really didn't want to have that ruined by having one of the most important, intimate family moments broadcast for the world to see. Content that all was clear she followed her natural instinct and pecked Quinn's lips, much to the twins' cries of disgust, smiling excitedly, "Let's go have a baby."

Quinn returned the grin with interest, "Let's go have our baby."

* * *

Rachel rested on all fours on the hospital bed, moaning loudly on every exhaled breath as Quinn kneeled behind her, massaging her lower back. "Tell me again, why I decided against the drugs," she growled, dropping her forehead to the mattress.

"Well," Quinn drawled, continuing the slow circular motion on her wife's back, "Doing this naturally is better for you and the baby…and I believed you mentioned something about being forced to use them with the twins but not with this one. So, therefore, you weren't going to."

Rachel groaned loudly, nodding her head jerkily, "That does sound like something I would say," came her muffled response.

"Come on baby," Quinn cooed, frowning compassionately as she patted her wife's hips, willing to try anything to help her wife with the discomfort she was experiencing. "Spread your legs a little and roll your hips," she instructed.

Rachel scoffed, shooting an annoyed glare over her shoulder at the blonde. The last thing she wanted was to be told what to do right then, "How is that going to help in the slightest Quinn?" she demanded angrily.

Quinn sighed; holding her hands up in defeat…this was going to be a long day. "The doctor suggested it as a way to widen the birth canal for the baby," she said, speaking in calming and peaceful tones so as not to set the diva off once more, resting her hands back on the brunette's hips. "I just thought it may help. It was only a suggestion, you don't have to do it if you think it won't work or you feel it will make you more uncomfortable…no one knows your body better than you."

Rachel held the blonde's gaze for a moment before dropping her head once more, subtly shifting her legs further apart much to Quinn's amusement.

Choosing not to call her, currently emotionally unstable, diva out on her acquiescence, she slowly began to roll her wife's hips using her own to guide the motion. "How are you feeling?"

"Do not gloat Quinn Fabray!" Rachel ordered.

"I'm not!" Quinn chuckled; avoiding her wife's swinging hand. "Look…" she stated, "it doesn't even matter who suggested it, just that it is working."

Rachel grumbled, giving a reluctant nod of her head, "It's eased the pain for the moment," she agreed.

"Good," Quinn cooed, dropping a kiss to Rachel's back as they continued the slow rotation.

"Well, well, well," Santana smirked from her position in the doorway, "Don't you both look mighty familiar with that position."

Rachel gave an exasperated role of her eyes, not at all in the mood for the Latina's special brand of sarcasm, "Would you just shut up Santana," she hissed shortly, pushing up to her knees and allowing Quinn to help her shuffle into a squatting position between the blonde's legs.

Santana's eyes widened in shock, shooting a glance at Quinn who shrugged helplessly in response. Obviously the diva knew by now that jibes were nothing more than playful cajoling at this point. But even so, there had been occasions where, if she felt the Latina had stepped over a line, she expressed her discontent. It was always polite though, never like this…which is why it took her by such surprise.

Walking cautiously into the room, Santana approached the pair, "So…not a good time to joke, huh?" she enquired, genuinely apologetic for having upset the petite brunette.

Rachel glared jadedly at her friend, giving a sarcastic nod of her head, leaning heavily against Quinn and allowing her to support majority of her weight.

Santana tilted her head in acknowledgment of stepping over her boundaries. "I apologise," she mollified, "I just wanted to pop in a get a status update for everyone."

"6cm and counting," Quinn mused, brushing some damp hair off Rachel's forehead, laying a kiss to her cheek, "shouldn't be too much longer now."

"Are you sure?" Santana questioned sceptically, "Cause it's taken 4 hours to get this far."

"That's actually rather fast Santana," Rachel gritted out, crunching down with a loud grown as she was met with another contraction.

Santana watched in horror as Quinn coached Rachel through the excruciating pain she was experiencing. "Is that amount of pain normal?" Santana asked, voice laced with panic as she began to back towards the door, "I should go get the doctor."

"No Santana!" Rachel yelled, stretching an arm out to make a grab for the retreating girl, "It's normal, it's normal."

Quinn shot a quick glance at her friend, a smirk stretching across her face as she noticed her friend's normally tanned appearance had paled considerably. "You better buck-up San," she mused teasingly, "After all; you're going to be in my position in a few months."

Santana gulped, giving a subtle nod of her head, fearful that any greater movement would force the wave of nausea bubbling within out. She didn't think she would be able to see Brit in that much pain without completely freaking out or lashing out at someone. All of a sudden she was kind of pissed that the Fabray's had decided to have another baby, it was their fault that Brit had wanted one and now she was forced to watch her baby suffer while giving birth to their other baby.

Rachel sagged exhaustedly against Quinn once the throbbing pain had subsided, eyeing the Latina and immediately feeling a twinge of sympathy for the obviously distressed girl. She could remember Quinn clearly having that very same look when she walked into the operating theatre the day the twins had been born. She could only imagine how intimidating and scary it must be to see a loved one in such a position and knew the Latina was likely to be psyching herself out already before Brittany even hit the delivery room.

"You have got to think about the pay-off San," she breathed, "A little bit of pain in exchange for a lifetime of love and joy with your child…there's no contest."

"Even so," the Latina drawled hoarsely, rolling her neck and shrugging her shoulders in an effort to shake off the discomfort, "I think I'm going to take my leave now, before that…" she gestured at Rachel's belly, "whole thing happens again, and go sit with my Brits in the waiting room."

Quinn nodded in understanding, she knew better than anyone what it was like to never want to leave your loves side after experiencing something like this. There was just something about the birth of a child that had everyone clinging tightly to their significant other. She placed a gentle kiss behind Rachel's ear, cradling her stomach adoringly, "Before you go San," she called softly causing her friend to stop her retreat and cast a questioning gaze over her shoulder, "How are our other babies doing?"

Santana grinned, knocking her knuckles against the door frame as she turned around to face them. "They're both lights out, sleeping with their grandmas' at the moment…have been for the past 2 hours or so."

"That's good," Rachel murmured, relieved, a doting smile on her face at the thought of her children. "There's going to be a lot of excitement later so it's good they rest now."

"Yeah well," Santana dismissed, leaning nonchalantly against the frame, "You don't need to worry about that okay? Shelby and Judy are doing an awesome job taking care of them…your spawn are in very capable hands."

Quinn shook her head, chuckling at her friend's shift from caring and concerned to her default setting of cool and aloof. "Thanks for the reassurance S," she mused, massaging Rachel's belly fondly.

"Eh," Santana shrugged in response, "no problem." Pushing off the door frame, she directed one last genuinely sincere smile at the couple before the mask fell back into place, eyes shining with the pride and excitement she truly felt, "Now before I go and let everyone know how you're doing…is there anything else I can do for you two?"

Rachel shook her head, smiling gratefully at the girl, "No, but thank you for asking."

Santana tipped her head in recognition, standing in the doorway for a moment just watching her friends prepare for the arrival of their third child, lips quirking into a reluctant affectionate smile. "Congratulations you guys," she murmured quietly, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel cried as she buckled down, pushing with everything she had as a contraction tore through her…this was by far, hands down, the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced in her life.

"You're doing a great job," the doctor commended from his place between her legs, patting her calf reassuringly as she collapsed back against the pillows. "A few more big pushes just like that one and your little girl will be here."

Rachel shook her head rapidly, curling her fingers in the collar of Quinn's shirt and yanking her closer. "I can't Quinn," she sobbed despairingly, "It hurts too much…I want the drugs, I know I said I didn't but I do. Can I have the drugs please?"

Quinn smiled sympathetically, dropping kisses haphazardly all over her wife's face, "I'm sorry baby," she cooed, brushing sweat drenched locks off Rachel's face so she had an unobstructed view of pleading brown eyes, "It's too late for drugs now."

Rachel shook her head emphatically, trying uselessly to get up and off the bed, "No, I can't do this without the drugs."

"Yes you can," Quinn stated resolutely, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders and gripping her hand, "Our little girl has worked so hard to get this far and she needs your help with the last stretch…you_ can_ do this for her."

Rachel panted breathlessly, eyes locked on determined hazel as she nodded her head, feeding off Quinn's confidence as tears of desperation began to fall…she would do this for her baby.

"Alright Rachel," The doctor ordered, "I'm going to need another big push okay?"

"Come on baby," Quinn demanded as Rachel gritted down on her hand, a scream ripping from the brunette's throat as she pushed their daughter through the birth canal with all the strength she possessed.

"Okay!" the doctor exclaimed, "I can see the head." He looked up at the exhausted brunette, eyes alight with mirth, "she's almost here now momma…you're doing an amazing job."

Quinn disentangled herself from Rachel, taking a few steps down the bed to look over the doctor's shoulder, wanting to get her very first look at their youngest. Her face softened to a look of wonderment as she took up her place next to Rachel once again, placing a lingering kiss to her wife's forehead. "She has brown hair," she beamed, "just like her momma."

"Yeah?" Rachel queried, staring wide eyed up at Quinn, cherishing in the first bit of information she had received about her daughter's appearance.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah baby," she cooed, "a full head of beautiful brown hair."

"Okay, we're in the finishing stretch now momma…" the doctor stated, "Let's bring this little girl into the world shall we?"

The next few minutes passed in a painful exhaustive blur for Rachel. The blood pounding loudly in her ears as she single-mindedly focussed on pushing, only distantly aware of the Doctors commands and Quinn's encouragement, until finally, the pressure was released and a feeling of absolute relief washed over her…collapsing exhaustedly onto the bed.

Watching their baby girl come wailing into the world was one of the most spectacular sights Quinn had ever seen. Nothing would ever compare to the incomprehensible love and joy she experienced at the birth of their children…their absolutely beautiful children. With shaking hands she cut the umbilical cord, heart seemingly stuttering as she locked onto the newest addition to their family, all tiny and perfect as she was whisked away to be cleaned.

Tears of happiness sprung to her eyes as she turned back to Rachel, cradling her hand tightly between her own and kissing it lovingly. "She's perfect," she sniffed, leaning forward to peck Rachel's lips, "absolutely perfect…you did so good baby."

Rachel nodded tiredly, words failing her as she continued to breathe heavily, her body still trying to recover from the stress and exertion it had been under mere moments before.

The nurse approached the couple with their pink swaddled bundle, smiling warmly as she lowered their daughter into Rachel's arms for the first time. "Congratulations ladies," she stated, backing away to give the family a moment to get acquainted.

Rachel choked back a sob as she locked at their baby for the first time, all new and soft. Her tiny fingers stretching out and lips pursing as she wriggled within the confines of the blanket, blinking blearily up at her mother.

"Hi peanut," she cooed, tracing a finger around one wonderfully petite little ear, "Welcome to the world."

Quinn gazed on in awe filled silence, dropping a series of pecks to the crown of Rachel's head as she took a little hand between her thumb and forefinger, holding it with gentle security. "Hi," she breathed quietly, brushing her pinkie over the baby soft skin of her daughter's arm, "you look just like your momma don't you?"

Rachel beamed up at her wife through tear blurred vision, "she's got your eyes though."

Quinn nodded, smiling affectionately at her wife, "she does," she responded softly, connecting their lips in a brief kiss.

"We did good," Rachel husked, pecking Quinn's lips once more before turning her focus back to the baby in her arms, the feeling of unconditional love almost overwhelming in its strength. Just as it was with her siblings, there would be absolutely nothing she wouldn't do to protect her and keep her safe.

Quinn leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kisses to their daughter's head, lips just brushing delicately against her forehead, everything about her just so new and innocent…unblemished. Completely untainted by the horrors that existed in the world. Quinn wished more than anything that she could keep it that way. That she could protect her…them all, from the hurt and pain they were going to encounter in life. Just keep them innocent and safe from harm. She knew that wasn't a realistic possibility though, pain was after all an inevitable part of growing up…but, she silently swore, that was never going to stop her from trying.

"We really did," she cooed, trailing a finger over unruly tufts of brown hair. "We have another one," she chuckled in astonishment, "Our house is going to be loud."

"It really is!" Rachel agreed with a grin of her own, staring contently into the hazel eyes of their baby girl. "Who do you think she's going to take after?"

"Oh you definitely," Quinn stated with a confident nod of her head. "With the way she made us all wait in anticipation for her arrival and then came screaming into the world…she has both your personality and your pipes."

Rachel couldn't even bring herself to be offended by the jibe at her diva tendencies because she loved the idea of their baby taking after her. "So…three divas in one house," she smirked coyly, "Do you think you and Hunter can handle it?"

"Are you kidding me!" Quinn exclaimed, tucking brunette locks behind her wife's ear before leaning in for a kiss…there was nothing she loved more than the idea of having three Rachel's running around, one original and two replicas, "Bring it on."

* * *

Hunter and Hannah came rushing into Rachel's room about an hour later, jerking impatiently on their grandmothers' hands, who were doing an amazing job at holding them back from bounding uncontrollably over to their mothers and the new baby like they had wanted to.

"We're coming, we're coming," Judy admonished patiently, walking calmly into the room, her demeanour betraying absolutely none of the excitement that was bubbling just below the surface. "Your mothers and the baby aren't going anywhere."

Shelby chuckled as Hunter wrestled her into the room, using her arm like a tug-of-war rope and pulling until she walked in behind him.

"Come on grandma," he growled impatiently, wrenching his arm to try and break her grip, "we gotta see the baby."

Shelby shot a glance at Judy to see if she was fairing any better and had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Hannah attempting to barrel over to her parents but Judy holding firm and not budging. "Okay," Shelby soothed, pulling Hunter easily back to her side, "I'll let you go soon, but I need for you to listen to me first, alright?"

Hunter nodded his head while Judy carried a disgruntled Hannah over to the pair, having given up trying to calm her down and hold her back.

"Now, you're momma is very sore at the moment and your little sister is very small, so I need for you two to be very careful, okay? I want you to walk calmly, no running or jumping like lunatics. Understood?" Shelby questioned firmly, eyes darting between her grandbabies.

Hannah and Hunter both nodded their heads distractedly, gazes continually drifting over to their mothers and new baby sister, antsy to get over there and be with them and meet the baby.

Judy tutted, shaking her head at her clearly anxious, fidgeting grandchildren, "I don't know Shelby," she pondered dramatically, "I don't think they were listening at all."

"No, no, no," Hannah begged, wriggling in an attempt to get out of Judy's arms when she saw Quinn coming towards them, "Mama we _were_ listening…please can we see the baby."

Quinn smiled adoringly, taking her daughter from her mother and hugging her close as Hunter buried his head into her hip, squeezing her legs tightly. Kissing Hannah's cheek, she stroked her fingers through Hunter's hair, 9 hours was an awful long time to be away from them. Whether it was for work, birth or some other reason she always missed them dearly.

"Do you promise to be careful?" Quinn queried softly, chuckling as both twins gave solemn nods of their heads. "Okay then…let's go see momma."

Lowering Hannah to the ground, she took both of their hands and walked them slowly over to the hospital bed, boosting Hannah up first and then Hunter.

"Hi babies," Rachel cooed tiredly, smiling tenderly as the twins crawled cautiously over to her, each one curling into her side and staring at the bundle in her arms, "Meet your sister."

Hannah gazed in wonder at the little baby, hesitantly reaching out to touch the small hand peaking out the blanket, "She's so tiny," she whispered, "Like one of my dolls."

Quinn smiled sliding onto the bed next to Hunter, resting her arm on the pillow behind Rachel's head, "You know," she drawled, tapping Hunter's nose affectionately, "you two were actually smaller than that when you were born."

"No way!" Hunter exclaimed, eyes wide with surprised disbelief.

"Yes way," Rachel hummed, resting her lips on Hannah's head.

Hunter scrunched his nose as he stared down at his little sister stretching out in his momma's arms, whimpering softly as she relaxed once more. "Did we look squishy also?" he asked, head tilted curiously.

Quinn stifled a laugh at the endearing enquiry, ruffling her son's hair playfully, "Even more so bud…you and Han were all wrinkly and old looking when you were born."

"No we weren't," Hannah denied, offended by the implication that they were anything less than perfect.

"Oh I beg to differ," Judy sing-songed, joining in on the teasing, "I was there…you were both super wrinkly."

The baby spluttering put an immediate stop to any further replies, the entire family turning their focus back towards her as an agitated sob spilled from her lips, her little legs kicking at the blanket in discontent.

"Aww," Rachel cooed, unwrapping the blanket slightly to give her more room and resting her up against her shoulder. "Are you tired peanut?" she asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "Do you want to take a little nap?"

Hannah frowned in confusion as she watched her momma comfort the baby, "Why are you asking her questions if she can't answer?"

Quinn reached around behind Rachel, curling her fingers in Hannah's hair, "Just because babies can't verbalise what they need doesn't mean they don't tell you in other ways sweetie."

Hannah mulled it over for a moment, an adorable concentrated pout on her lips, before shrugging and nodding. Satisfied by the answer she had received, she turned back to her momma and sister, determined to figure out exactly how she was communicating.

Shelby walked closer to the bed, leaning over Hannah to see the baby nestled safely in her baby's arms, "Do you mind," she gestured to her newest grandchild, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course mom," Rachel murmured, gently passing their daughter over to her mother who cradled her securely in her arms and began to sway around the room with her, humming softly.

Judy pulled her chair closer to the bed and gripped a distracted Rachel's hand, squeezing to draw her attention away from her newborn and toward her. "Your dads and Brittany and Santana will be here soon…they just needed to make a few phone calls first," she explained casually, a tight smile on her lips.

Quinn arched her brow at her mother's vague explanation, interest peaked more with what wasn't being said rather than what was, "What types of phone calls?" she asked, sixth sense tingling.

Judy sighed, sharing a conspiratorial look with Shelby before nodding resignedly. She should have known her daughter, the lawyer, would identify the shortcomings of her explanation. "Somebody leaked that you were bought in during the early hours of this morning, "she stated apologetically, "Needless to say there are quite a few paparazzi milling around outside and your fathers and Brittany and Santana are doing damage control."

Rachel frowned worriedly, "Do they know who leaked it?"

"No," Judy shook her head, "but when Shelby and I stepped out earlier to get coffee they were referring to her…" she gestured to the newest addition, "by name. So they are thinking it has to be a member of the staff."

Quinn gritted her teeth angrily, they'd only officially named her about an hour ago which meant that whoever was leaking the information was doing so on a continuous basis. She shook her head in frustration…one day; they couldn't even give them one day.

"If it's any consolation," Shelby muttered mockingly, her own agitation with the situation shining through, "They all think McKayla Elizabeth is a beautiful name and much better than _'all that Hollywood crap'_."

"They got our picture mama," Hannah enthused, bouncing excitedly on the bed.

"Wait…what?" Rachel exclaimed, cupping Hannah's face in her hands, having a sudden urge to check her babies over for injury and make sure they were okay."

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, we's was in the waiting room when a man came in and started taking pictures."

"They were inside the hospital?" Quinn fumed incredulously, feeling completely violated and beyond concerned for her family. Standing from the bed she began to cross the room towards the door, having every intention of smoking out the snitch by any means necessary and then causing some serious bodily harm, when Judy stood and blocked her path.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Judy asked, infamous Fabray brow arched in question.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Quinn sassed, trying to walk around her mother once more, "I'm going to find out exactly what's going on and sort it out."

Judy shook her head, gripping her daughter's arms and forcefully turning her around and pushing her back towards her family on the bed, "Your fathers are more than capable of handling this without your assistance," she said firmly, returning to her seat. "All we need now is for you to lose your temper and give them even more ammunition to write yet another negative gossip-fuelled article about us."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling in frustration, "What do you mean by another one?"

Shelby walked over to the young mother gently lowering her youngest child into her arms, hoping the sight and smell of the new little being they created would help to subdue the raging bull that was threatening to charge out. "Leroy got a little aggressive with the pap that snapped the pictures of the twins. Santana managed to handle it before things got to far though, so I don't think anything will come of it…but it is better to be prepared for the worst just in case," she explained as she took her seat next to Judy.

Hunter snuggled into Quinn's side, resting his hand on her arm in a gesture of comfort, "you okay mama?"

Quinn sighed, that was a loaded question if there ever was one. Relaxing back on the bed next to Rachel, she cradled McKayla securely in one arm and wrapped the other around Rachel, sandwiching Hunter between them, "I'm okay bud, what about you," her eyes flitted between the twins, "Are you guys okay?"

Hunter nodded his head succinctly, "Yeah," he stated softly, putting his hand on his blanketed sisters, "We're really happy she's finally here."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Hannah, now seated carefully in her lap, squeezing her tightly. She was so grateful that her babies didn't understand the magnitude of what the paparazzi presence meant and therefore didn't suffer any long term repercussions or side effects to their intrusion. Their focus was still solely on their sister's birth, their purity had been maintained, and she couldn't have been happier about that.

"We're all happy she's here," she murmured, running her fingers lovingly through her daughter's hair before dropping a kiss to her head.

Quinn locked eyes with McKayla, smiling dotingly at her youngest. Feeling all her anger and frustration with the paparazzi, and their complete invasion and violation of their privacy, melt away as she stared into swirling pools of hazel, filled with such trust and dependence…completely reliant on them to meet her every need. She vowed then and there that she wouldn't let them ruin this day for them; she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. This was the day of her baby girl's birth, one of the happiest days of her life and she was going to enjoy the moment.

"Do you think she'll play dolls with me?" Hannah pondered as she snuggled back into Rachel, gaze locked on the small bundle.

"No way!" Hunter exclaimed, "She's going to play Army with me."

"Hey…that's no fair. And anyway, she's a girl, she's gonna wanna play with me," she countered smugly, arms crossed as if she'd no doubt she had won the argument. Only she clearly underestimated her brother who was quick to come back with his own rebuttal.

Rachel leaned back against Quinn's arm, sighing contently as she listened to the twins bicker. This was the perfect moment she had always envisioned for this day…her entire family together and happy, welcoming their newest addition. She had never once pictured the paps making an appearance, but unfortunately they were a downfall to the life and career she had chosen to lead and she expected they would be making more unwelcome appearances in the future.

She caught Quinn's gaze, smiling fondly as she closed the distance between them and connected their lips in a tender kiss. All she could do was try to limit the effect that the more negative aspects of her life had on the more positive aspects. She grasped McKayla's hand gently, like the wonder that is the birth of a child that is so precious and filled with untapped potential that you couldn't help but look forward to and be excited for their life to come


End file.
